He's Everything Ive always wanted
by MiNdY.AnGEl
Summary: everything is difficult Randy orton Broke Kelly's heart but how do you think he feels when kelly starts to date fellow legacy member cody rhodes will the legacy end or will it stay together
1. He's Everything Ive always wanted

He's EverythiNg Ive Always wanted

Kelly just sat there in the womens locker room thinking about everything that went down between her and randy orton a month ago even tho he made it pretty clear he didn't want to be with her she was just his little toy she still missed him all of a sudden her three bestfriends drove her out of her thoughts

Melina: hey kells is everything alright

Kelly: yeah just got a lot on my mind

Maryse: N0! 0kai if you are still thinking about that slime ball randy then you need to move on

Mickie: Maryse come on now she really liked him

Maryse: s0 what its obvi0us he has moved on and so should she.

Kelly: Yeah your right

Melina: you kn0w Ive noticed the way cody looks at you

Kelly: oh c0me on mel you know he's randys friend

Maryse: Yeah right orton uses them just like he used you no offense..still love you but it's the truth

Mickie: yeah ryse is right

Kelly: whatever I just need a bottle of water lets head to catering.

(catering)

Randy ,Ted and Cody sat in the catering room

Ted: wow look who just walked in man she is so hot

Cody: who

Ted: Maryse I mean man when she speaks French it is so sexy..

Cody: please whatever

Randy: ha look at blondie

Cody: you know randy you swear up and down you don't care about that girl but you stedily bash her and talk about her

Randy: I don't care about her all I care about is the wwe championschip and this group

Ted: so your telling me that if some other superstar started dating her you wouldn't care

Randy: No I wouldn't it could be one of you guys and I wouldn't care

Ted: shh here comes maryse

Maryse: Bonjour gentlemen or should I say ted cody

Randy: you know maryse why do you have to be such a disrespectful bitch

Everybody knew maryse and randy hated each other hell it even grew after what he did to her bestfriend. Melina mickie and Kelly her the loud noise and went to see what was going on

Maryse: are you serious you have the nerve to ask me why im such a bitch to you after what you did to my bestfriend you know orton your such a ass and one day everything is going to come back and bite you in the rear end.

Randy just looked at the French Canadian beauty

Maryse: celui qui vous bombiez dehors le votre gauranteed pour le récupérer

Ted: so hot

Randy: What

Kelly: I believe she said whatever you dish out your guaranteed to get it back

Cody Ted and Randy just looked surprised heck even Melina and mickie looked surprised they had no idea Kelly could understand French

All the girls just started to walk off when cody stopped Kelly

Cody: you know Kelly ive always liked you and im not like randy would you just give me a chance and go out on a date with me after the show..

Kelly: yeah I just might like that.

**..So what do you think about the first chapter...H0w d0 yu think kellys date will go with Cody and how does randy orton feel about it.....**


	2. Diffrences

Diffrences

Kelly was backstage getting ready for her match against the newly drafted diva Alicia fox she was all smiles and ready to get out there in the ring

Maryse: somebody is happy

Kelly: shut up ryse

Mickie: kell why are you so happy all of a sudden

Kelly: you guys know when cody stopped me back in catering

Maryse: yeah go on

Kelly: well he asked me out to dinner after the show

All the girls screamed and then a crew member came in the locker room in said Kelly its time

Maryse: Oh my god you have to give us details and I will help you get ready for your date with cody tonight

Kelly: but first let me go kick some Alicia but god I hate that girl

Maryse: Au voir'

Kelly left the locker room heading for the gorilla position until a strong arm pulled her into a room

Kelly: what the hell is wrong with you

Randy: so your going on a date with cody

Kelly: its none of your business just let go of me I have a match to go to

Randy: you know what Kelly I don't even know why I bother

Kelly: what are you serious you're the one who dumped me what do you mean

Randy: yeah but its not like I wanted to kell

Kelly: well maybe you should have thought about that along time ago because randy your time is up

Kelly left the locker room heading to the gorilla position meanwhile randy headed back to the legacy locker room

Ted: hey man whats eatin you

Randy: nothing just focused on this match tonight I mean I don't know why batista put me in a gauntlet match

Cody: oh shh the divas a wrestling

And there she was making her way down the ramp as she entered the ring cody couldn't help but smile most of the match Kelly was on top of her game cody had to admit she was improving randy seen every moment of this and he couldn't help but feel hurt he wanted Kelly back but he didn't know how to tell Kelly that.

Randy: you know do you have to stare at her like that

Cody: what do you mean

Ted: Oh dear God!!!

Randy: your just looking at her just calm down

Cody: you know orton you've had an attitude ever since I asked Kelly out to dinner whats your problem

Randy: you seriously have the nerve to ask me that question for Christ sakes your taking my ex-girlfriend out on a date

Ted: OMG!!!

Randy got up in cody's face

Cody: are you serious you said you never liked her you said she was just for one night hell you even told the whole locker room you ruined her whole life and you have the nerve to tell me that taking her out is wrong you got to be kidding me. Right ted

Ted: whoa gentlemen don't bring me in this Theodore has nothing to do with this altercation

Cody: you know what randy I might play a arrogant son of a bitch on tv but that's not who I am you on the other hand you let this business and these storylines change your whole character

And with that cody got his bag and stormed out the locker room

Ted: and he's out okay im going to go do something

Randy: like what

Ted: oh I don't know maybe talk to maryse

Now with both of his friends being with someone all he could feel was nothing he just felt alone

Kelly walked backstage ecstatic she just won her match and the whole time she was on top of her game she couldn't help but smile that's when she seen cody outside the womens locker room

Kelly: hey cody whats up you look mad

Cody: yeah tell me about it but look kell im going to need a ride back to the hotel

Kelly: why what happened

Cody: me and orton just had a heated argument

Kelly: oh okay does that mean where not going out tonight anymore

Cody: naw see I left my rental at the hotel I just need a ride back to the hotel

Kelly: oh okay well let me grab my things and the girls and we can go

Cody: Ok

Cody just sat there man she was such a sweet heart how could randy do that to Kelly

Kelly: are you ready to go

She then stopped and seen maryse tounging down ted dibiase

Kelly: oh wow

Maryse and ted stopped when they heard a giggle

Ted: oh hey kell

Kelly just giggled

Kelly: not to spoil your party but maryse are you ready to go

Maryse: yeah mickie and mel already went back to the hotel they said they would meet us there

(at the hotel)

Melina and Mickie's room

Melina: you know I don't know why all the good guys come kellys way

Mickie: Mel what are you talking about you have a good guy john Morrison

Melina: yeah but still

Mickie: you know if im hearing you correct it sounds like you don't want Kelly to be happy

Melina: I mean of course I do why would you say that

Mickie: because how your acting right now and everything that your saying but look im going to go down to the hotel lobby

**wow is melina a back stabbing friend what will randy do to win kelly back is this the near end of the legacy.....find out in chapter 3**


	3. W0w

W0W

Cody, Kelly, Maryse and Ted all walked to kellys rental in the meantime randy was leaving and he spotted them

Randy: hey Cody Ted what you guys doing

Ted: oh where riding back to the hotel with Kelly and Maryse we'll see you later on tonight

With that they all got into the car and drove off and randy walked to his rental and left

Cody and Kelly were talking but on the other hand maryse and cody where going at it again until her phone rang

Kelly: oh thank god I thought they would never stop

Cody just looked at Kelly he couldn't help but laugh

Maryse: Bonjour talk to me

Mickie: hey maryse where are you guys

Maryse: oh where on our way to the hotel now why

Mickie: man mel has been acting really weird she's talking about Kelly like shes not her bestfriend

Maryse: what do you mean

Mickie: she's all like why do Kelly get all the good guys its like she doesn't want Kelly to be happy at all

Maryse: well you really shouldn't have told me that because you know how I am where parking now see you in exactly 10 seconds

With that maryse got out the car and slammed the door

Kelly: hey maryse this is a rental

Maryse: yeah well if you want to see this you better come on

Mickie spotted maryse and Kelly walking it to the hotel

Mickie: hey maryse don't make a scene

Maryse barged in to the hotel room which made Melina jump

Melina: hey maryse why are you so angry

Maryse: ne font pas hé Maryse je ce qui est ceci que je vous entends parler de Kelly(don't hey maryse me so I hear you've been talking about Kelly)

Oh god mickie knew that when maryse spoke in French then she was really mad

Melina: what?

Maryse: so you've been talking about Kelly

Melina: whoa wait lets not go pointing fingers here I wasn't talking about her I may have made a small comment but she's my bestfriend I would never talk bad about her

Mickie: oh cut the crap

Maryse: vous savez ce qui im n'allant pas même au waiste mon temps avec toi ( you know what im not going to even waiste my time with you)

And with that maryse stormed out and went to her and kelly's hotel room with a mad mickie james following behind her they entered the room they couldn't help but see a beautiful Kelly Kelly

Maryse: wow you look hot

Kelly: thank you

Maryse: Kelly I want you to wear something

Maryse went to pull out a little box and she opened it and pulled out a a sterling silver necklace

Maryse: it was my mothers she gave it to me before she died I want you to wear it because I want you to know how much our friendship means to me and tonight I want you to go have fun with cody and don't never let anybody bring you down

Mickie just looked wow

Maryse: mickie don't think I forgot about you

And with that maryse pulled out a ankle bracelet

Maryse: here you go mickie this was my grandmothers before she died you know you and Kelly both mean the world to me and your like my sisters

Kelly: what about mel

Maryse: kell I never really like Melina I just put up with her because of you

They all laughed and that's when they heard a knock on the door

Mickie: okay pull yourself together

Maryse went to open the door and let cody in

Cody: wow Kelly you look beautiful

Kelly: thanks cody you look nice yourself

With that they walked out the room and left

Mickie: Man do they look cute together

Maryse: you know I was thinking we should buy a house and move in together just the three of us it could be fun

Mickie: hey that's a great idea

Maryse: and as far as Melina goes im through with playing nice with her

Mickie: yeah I hear what your saying you should have been there she was just acting as if Kelly was one of her enemies

Maryse: we need to watch out for her I don't trust her as far as I can throw her

Mickie: yeah your right

(melina's hotel room)

I can't believe that French Canadian bimbo has the nerve to storm into my hotel room and yell at me whatever forget all three of them there stupid anyway

(Kelly and codys date)

Kelly: cody this is a nice place I love French food how did you know

Cody: easy I just pay attention to you

Kelly: really wow

Kelly just giggled

Cody: like I know that your favorite colors are black yellow and aqua

Kelly: and you would know that because

Cody: most of your ring attire a designed in those colors not to mention you have on a aqua dress right now and mostly everything you buy is either aqua yellow or blue

Kelly: wow you do pay attention

Cody: yeah I do because ive been liking you for a very long time you know when randy hurt you I wanted to rip his head off but they told me I had to stay in character or I would lose my job

Kelly: are you serious

Cody: yeah so from that day I made it my goal to make you happy I wanted you happy I hated seeing the way orton bashed you all the time

Kelly: aww cody that was really nice of you really

(maryse hotel room)

Mickie: hey where are you going

Maryse: to see my knew boyfriend

Mickie: what who

Maryse: Ted dibiase jr.

Mickie: oh wow well have fun

Maryse: oh I will

And with that maryse was out the door

(randy's hotel room)

randy just sat there looking at the wall until her heard a knock on the door

Randy: who is it

P:Its me

Randy: me who

P:For god sakes just open the door

Ah whatever randy opened the door to see Melina

Randy: Melina what are you doing here

Melina: I came to tell you that I have feelings for you and since me and Kelly aren't friends anymore I thought this would be the right time to tell you

Randy: wow are you serious

Randy just sat there confused he never really noticed her like that before but now that he was she was beautiful and with that randy just puller her in his hotel room and and locked the door


	4. 0Ne Pissed 0FF FreNch Beauty

0ne Pissed Off French Beauty

The next morning randy woke up next to Melina he thought to himself omg how am I supposed to get Kelly back if I just slept with her friend well ex-bestfriend he looked at the clock it was close to checking out time so he got up and took a shower and got dressed when he got out the shower Melina was nowhere to be found

(maryse hotel room)

Maryse and Kelly walked in her hotel room

Mickie: hey where have you two been

Maryse: come on mickie do you um really have to ask

Kelly: yeah why do you ask questions you already know the answer to

Mickie: man that's a good question

The girls just laughed

Maryse: its okay mickie that's why we loved you

Mickie: yeah sure so maryse did you tell Kelly about the whole house thing

Maryse: no but I will but right now its time to check out we have to fly to Canada because that's where the next house show will be

Kelly: yeah your right

Mickie: okay lets go

…………………………………

Cody walked out of the hotel room and to the lobby to hand his room key whats when he spotted Kelly maryse and mickie

Cody: hey Kells ryse Micks Wait up

Mickie laughed at that little nick names he gave her and her friends

Maryse: no im sorry cody what did you call me

Cody: I called you ryse you know I thought I would call you that since you know your like my big little sister now

All the girls laughed

Kelly: aww cody how cute

Maryse: yeah okay wheres ted

Ted: im right here beautiful

Maryse jumped at the feeling of Teds hands around her waiste oh wow

Kelly: okay guys come on where going to miss out fleight

Mickie: yeah your right

Ted: wait has anybody seen randy

They all said in unison NOPE!! And with that they walked off

(at The AirPort)

Randy Spotted all 5 of them walk into the airport man did they look happy so he decided to walk over to them man he can't believe Ted and Cody would come to the airport without him no phone call or anything

Randy: Hey Ted Cody where have you guys been

Ted: we've been with the girls

Randy watched as cody just glared at him he could tell cody was still mad about that locker room altercation they had

Randy: look cody if your still mad about that whole locker room thing just get over with can we just get back to normal

Cody: yeah sure

Maryse: **l'OH quelle plaisanterie vous devez me badiner**

Kelly just laughed at her French Canadian friend

Maryse: you know Kelly im starting to think you know how to speak French

Kelly: réellement je fais

Maryse: défaut de la reproduction sonore maintenant que nous pouvons parler en français quand nous avons quelque chose secrète pour nous dire yay

Kelly: yeah I was a army brat so I speak six different launguages

Maryse: uh excuse me orton what are you still doing here

Cody and ted couldn't help but laugh

Randy: you B..

But then he just stopped

Maryse: yeah that's what I thought

And with that Kelly maryse and mickie walked of to board the flieght

Mickie: Ryse why do you have to be so mean to him

Maryse: because I hate him what do you mean

Mickie: yeah but he is not nearly as mean to you as you are to him

Maryse: well im maryse and im the sexiest of sexy and I don't care now if you will excuse me I have to use the dames room

Mickie: what?

Kelly: she said she has to use the ladies room now mickie that was common sense

Mickie: yeah whatever excuse me if I don't speak French

Maryse went to go use the bathroom after she was done she couldn't help but over hear Melina talking about how she slept with randy orton last night

Maryse: 0Mg You are such a back stabbing bitch

Melina then dropped her phone and realized that she had been over heard about her night cap with randy

Melina: please don't say anything

Maryse: I don't even like you

And with that maryse walked back to her seat

Maryse: Kelly I have something to tell you

Kelly: what and why are you whispering

Maryse: nevermind that Melina had sex with randy last night

Kelly: what are you serious

Maryse: yeah he did

Kelly: wow what a friend

Maryse: don't worry about it its okay

Kelly: oh im okay im not really that upset about it whatever she does its her business im just glad she's not my friend anymore and ive seen her true colors

Mickie: I wonder whats she's going to do with john Morrison

Maryse: oh I got this

Mickie: oh lord maryse what are you going to do

Maryse: nothing

Mickie: I don't know how your going to tell him he is a smackdown superstar we don't travel with them

Maryse: your right but we have a three hour event on raw and every superstar from every brand will be there..haha…

Kelly: everything is about to hit the fan

(Montreal Quebec Canada)Maryse House

Kelly: I love coming back to your house its so cozy and so huge

Maryse: yeah I know but me and mickie was talking the other day and we should but a house and move in together

Kelly: maryse you already have a house

Maryse: yeah but you know I didn't think you guys would actually want to live in Canada

Kelly: yeah I would

Mickie: all you had to do was ask us

Maryse: okay well then its settled then you two can move in with me but we all split the bills

Kelly: fine with me

Maryse: uh Mickie

Mickie: yeah sure but what about when we go back to our home towns

Maryse: easy just buy condos no need for you to have two houses

Kelly: yeah your right

With that they all got dressed to head to the arena

(at the arena)

Randy walked the halls of the arena he looked at his locker room and noticed it just said randy orton it didn't say legacy he had to get ready for the house show after that he would confront his fellow legacy members for acting weird all of a sudden

Cody's and Ted's locker room

Ted: hey man you think randy's going to be mad

Cody: who cares im tired of doing everything he says I mean if it wasn't for us he wouldn't be the wwe champion

Ted: yeah I guess your right

They heard a knock on the door

Ted: there are our girls

Maryse and Kelly both giggled

Kelly: hey ted

Kelly kissed ted on the cheek and gave him a hug

Cody: hey don't be givin out my kisses

Kelly: relax it was just a kiss on the cheek calm down you get the whole package

They all laughed Kelly went to sit on cody's lap and maryse went to sit next to ted as she put her legs on his lap they all sat there talking laughing waiting for the show to start until someone busted in there locker room

Randy: glad to see you to back stabbing son of a bitches having fun

Ted: okay randy calm down

Maryse: whoa whoa wait what the hell is she doing her

They all looked to see a smirking Melina at randy's side

Randy: oh her yeah she's my knew girlfriend how you like that

Cody: wow he couldn't get Kelly back so he had to sleep with her ex-bestfriend you know you should be nominated for most likely to catch something award

Melina: hey don't talk to him like that you no talent ass whole

Cody: oh I know

Kelly: No its okay cody I got this Melina save the bullshit okay lets be serious here for one second you got drafted to smackdown and lost your title to michelle mccool and you wasn't even over there for three whole months and you come back here begging to be on raw because you have no talent

Maryse could see her bestfriend getting worked up

Ted: you know I think you two should leave honestly randy you are a whole different person then you where when we started this group

Randy: who was even talking to you

Maryse: you know what randy ive sat here and said nothing long enough

Randy: well why don't you keep doing it just sit there and shut up

The room got quite everybody backed up Kelly knew how maryse could get and this would not be a pretty site

Maryse: you know what randy I don't like you you are nothing to me I mean hell your nothing to the whole raw roster lets be serious if it wasn't for ted and cody you wouldn't have accomplished everything that you have in this company you have them do your dirty work and look on as people look down on them

Melina: shu…

Maryse: Tranquillite!!! IM NOT DONE YET

Everybody jumped

Ted couldn't help but smile man was she sexy her French accent and all he loved it when she was mad

Maryse: all I have to say is randy you are nothing so you and your little no talented bitch can hop back on to the hoe train and move the fuck on because I don't know about them but im pretty sure they are done with you now if you will excuse me im in my home town and I plan on bringing the Divas Championschip to Raw

And with that maryse walked out followed by Kelly as Kelly was passing she whispered into randy's ear

Kelly: I hope you wore a condom with that slut oh and Melina damn john Morrison is a nice guy you know

Melina just stormed out the locker room

Cody: randy don't even say anything we'll be there for you tonight but after that your on your own

Randy just dropped his head down low and walked out

Ted: Man that felt so good

Cody: man do we have some soldiers for girlfriends

Ted: tell me about it I feel bad for maryse opponent because she's not feeling to good right now and she's in her home town man this is going to be good


	5. A Start 0f A Knew Era

A start of a knew Era

Randy didn't know what to do he had a knew girlfriend but things were not working out for him his whole group was ending and he knew that everything cody and ted were saying was right hell he even knew that Maryse was right but he would not mention it to them he turned his attention the the tv when he heard a lilian Garcia come on the microphone

Lilian Garcia: This Next Match is set for one fall and it is for the Divas ChampionsChip

Maryse music filled the arena she came out in one of her best looking ring attire the crowd went crazy randy couldn't help notice her signal for someone to come out and there he was ted dibiase

Lilian: Making her way to the ring the challenger being in a company by ted dibiase from Montreal Quebec Canada Maryse

Maryse got up on the ropes as ted dibiase spreaded the ropes for her when she entered the ring she did her famous hair flip oh was she happy to be in Canada

Lilian: Next from the Uk she is the Divas Champion Layla

Oh boy this is going to be easy maryse thought

Ding Ding Ding the Match started

(Catering)

Mickie: you know we should really request our own locker room I mean we are the most dominate divas on raw hell in the whole wwe

Kelly looked as she noticed one of there close friends

Kelly: Natalya

Natalya: Kelly Mickie

Mickie: hey how have you been

Natalya: ive been great seeing that none of you bothered to call and check on me ever sense ive switched brands where is Frenchie

Kelly: oh she's in a match right now she's taking on layla for the divas championschip

Natalya: oh god everybody knows she's going to win layla sucks

They all laughed

Kelly: yeah of course

Natalya: is it me or are you guys missing somebody

Mickie: please we don't talk to her anymore she is such a back stabbing bitch

Natalya: oh yeah details

Kelly: she was talking about me behind my back then she slept with randy

Natalya: come on who does that

Crew Member: hey Natalya Stephanie wants to see you in her office

Natalya: yeah okay well girls it was nice chatting with you but I have to go talk to you later hey maybe we can go out for drinks or something

Kelly: yeah sure

They both smiled

Mickie: man I wish she was on raw it could be like the old days

Kelly: yeah maybe if she wouldn't have left we wouldn't be putting up with backstabbing friends like Melina

(In the Ring)

Lilian: here is your winner and the KNEW Divas Champion Maryse

Maryse exited the ring leaving a laid out layla in the ring she met her bestfriends at the gorilla

Kelly: hey ryse congragulations

Mickie: yeah we love you OMG

Maryse: Thanks but you guys where my inspiration

Ted: hey

Maryse: calm down you were to wheres cody

Kelly: oh he's getting ready for his match something that ted needs to be doing

Ted: yeah your right huh by maryse by kells by micks

With that he walked off

Maryse: okay we need to go to catering I need some water

Kelly: we just left catering

Maryse: and your point come on

Mickie: oh yeah we just seen Natalya

Maryse: really where is she

Mickie: oh Stephanie wanted to see her in her office she said we should go out for drinks

Maryse: yeah we should you know us being on different shows then her we need some girl time

(Stephanie's office)

Stephanie: now Natalya I don't want you to be mad but where splitting the hart dynasty up

Natalya: what why!

Stephanie: because we thought it would be better that you where back on raw

Natalya: what say that again

Stephanie: you have been drafted to Raw

Natalya: OMG I love that Idea ive got to tell the girls thank you so much

Natalya just left out the room with a big smile on her face

(catering)

Maryse: NATTIE

Natalya: FRENCHIE, okay I have got the biggest knews

Kelly: what

Natalya: guess

Maryse: come on just tell us

Mickie: Yeah I hate suspicion

Natalya: ive been drafter to RAW Yeah Baby!!!!

All the girls yelled and hugged each other they all noticed they started to draw attention to them Melina walked up to them with randy on her side

Melina: whats so funny

Mickie: yeah I bet you would like to know

Natalya: this must be the backstabbing hoe well lets get one thing straight princess you don't mess with my girls or me because I was trained in the dungeon and im back on raw and I think its time for a knew era Yeah Baby

Natalya walked past Melina bumping her shoulder followed by Maryse Kelly and Mickie


	6. This iS iT

S0 UnHappy

Kelly sat in her hotel room thinking about randy for some reason she couldn't get him out of her mind she had cody but she just felt like something was missing Natalya barged in her smile faded when she seen her bestfriend crying

Natalya: Kelly whats wrong

Kelly: oh nothing

Natalya: come on Kelly im not stupid I can tell when something is wrong with you now whats up

Kelly: okay well I can't seem to get randy off my mind its like im with cody but it doesn't feel complete

Natalya: you know ive seen the way randy looks at you compared to a few months ago and its different

Kelly: what how

Natalya: its more genuine

Kelly: but why does he wait till now

Natalya: its not his fault he sees you with cody and he just wishes that he could make it right he hates you two together because deep down inside he wishes it was him and if he could have another chance he would do it right

Kelly: how do you know

Natalya: lets just say I can see it even cody sees it that's why he is trying so hard to break away from the legacy its not about randys attitude its about him being afraid of randy taking you away from him

Kelly: thanks Natalya you really are a true friend

Maryse: oh so is that how you feel

Kelly: no maryse its not like that

Maryse: yeah whatever you know you could have come to me

Kelly: no its not like that

Before Kelly could go to stop maryse she had already walked out the room

(Cody's hotel room)

Cody: you know im thinking about breaking up with Kelly

Ted: what wait why

Cody: because I see the way her and randy look at each other its like they still have feelings for each other

Ted: man you don't know that you just got with her don't break it off so quick besides you don't know for sure why don't you go talk to her

Cody: yeah your right

Cody left the room walking down the hallway he seen a pissed off maryse

Cody: hey maryse what are you all mad about

Maryse: you know I thought me and Kelly where bestfriends more like sisters and she choses to talk to Natalya about her problems

Cody: come on maryse you are all bestfriends im sure you all can talk about it

Maryse: yeah right you know why because im done with them

Cody: what exactly were they talking about

Maryse: how Kelly still has feelings for randy and even tho she is with you it still doesn't seem right

Cody just felt his heart dropped but little did they know someone was listening to the whole thing

(randys hotel room)

Randy was sitting on the couch in his hotel room in deep thought till he heard a knock on the door

Randy: come in its unlocked

Melina: hey we need to talk

Randy: about what

Melina: I think we should break up

Randy: okay but why

Melina: because I know that you still have feelings for Kelly and I know she still have feelings for you

Randy: what makes you say that

Melina: I over heard maryse and cody talking about it and you know I was stupid to do Kelly so wrong she was my bestfriend and I just need to make amends with her and talk to her about it

Melina then left randys hotel room

(Monday Night Raw)

Kelly walked down the hallway with Natalya and ted dibiase jr. mickie james was in Virginia visiting her family

Kelly: I don't know what im going to say to maryse when I see her I have to apologize to her

Natalya: apologize for what

Ted dibiase jr.: you know maryse can be stubborn

They all walked in and just fell quiet

Natalya: OMG

Kelly could feel the tears welling up in her eyes she couldn't say anything she just walked out the room

Ted Dibiase: you know maryse I never thought you would go that low and you cody you are such a hipocrite

He had nomore to say he just walked out the room

Natalya: you know maryse Kelly was just telling me how she was going to apologize to you but now its like what the hell for you see a opening and you take it

Maryse: no wait just listen please

Natalya: Have a nice life and oh maryse see you in the ring

Randy walked in the arena he couldn't help but here somebody crying when he turned a corner he seen Kelly Kelly crying her eyes out hell she looked even more hurt then before

Randy: Kelly are you alright

Kelly: randy just please go away

Randy: Kelly no im not going to do that I see your crying

Kelly: yeah like you care your probably laughing inside

Randy: Kelly I love you

Kelly: WHAT!!!!

Kelly couldn't believe what she just heard

Randy: yeah its true I really do love you and if you would give me a chance then I will show you

Kelly: but what about Melina

Melina: we broke up

They both looked up to see Melina standing there she went to sit next to kelly

Melina: randy can I talk to Kelly alone for a minute

Randy: yeah sure

Randy walked off towards his locker room he was pissed and he was going to find out what happened to Kelly and why

Melina: you know he loves you right

Randy: i don't know if I can trust him

Melina: trust me you can the whole time me and him were together all he did was think about you and for the record me and randy never had sex

Kelly: well that's what maryse said

Melina: yeah just to break you away from me look I might have called you some names while we were into it but Kell you got to believe me when I said that you get all the good guys they made it into something bigger then what it really was

Kelly: okay so what about when maryse heard you on the phone with talking about how you had sex with randy

Melina: see she twisted my words I meant I slept in the same bed and we only kissed that's it but kell he loves you

Kelly: I don't know if I can deal with another relationship

Melina: what happened with cody

Kelly: I caught him and maryse kissing

Melina: OMG poor ted is he alright I mean of course im worried about you to but ted he was like inlove with maryse

Kelly: I don't know he stormed off before I could and I couldn't find him so I just sat here

Melina: oh okay well I love you and even if you don't want to be my friend I will understand

Kelly: mel of course I do

Melina: okay now go get your man

Kelly hopped up and went to randy's locker room

Melina: Mickie what are you doing here I thought you were in Virginia

Mickie: well I was but I came off my vacation early

Melina: oh okay well ill talk to you later I guess

Melina tried to walk off but mickie pulled her into a hug

Mickie: oh mel I am so sorry

Melina: I take it you heard

Mickie: yeah I seen Natalya before she went down to the ring she told me everything

Melina: yeah well Kellys on her way to randys locker room to tell him how she feels

Mickie: okay lets go

Both girls walked into randys locker room only to find Kelly and randy making out

Mickie: wow didn't take 5 minutes huh

Kelly: mickie what are you doing here

Mickie: can't explain right now but we need to go to the ring cody is cheating

Randy: has anybody seen ted

Ted: im right here

They all walked down the hallway and out to the ring ted and randy were behind the three girls Kelly just glared at maryse ted and randy ran around the ring and attacked cody Rhodes maryse couldn't help but get distracted Natalya put maryse in a sharp shooter and maryse had no choice but to tap out

LG: here is your winner and the knew divas champion Natalya

All the girls where happy and hopped in the ring followed by randy and ted they raised there arms in air randy kissed Kelly for the whole world to see everybody was smiling as the crowd went crazy and with that they left maryse hurting in the ring and a knocked out cody Rhodes.


	7. I F0rgive you

I F0rGive Y0u

Kelly, randy , the hart dynasty , Melina, ted dibiase jr, and mickie james all sat in randy's hotel room talking about everything that took place until they heard a knock on the door david hart smith quickly got up to answer the door to see none other then cody Rhodes and maryse standing at the door

What do you two want" the coldness came from DH smiths mouth he sat there and waited for them to speak but they still said nothing. He spoke again" uh hello I don't have all night what do you want

Um david what are you doing here" maryse spoke in her French accent looking really confused

Well first off that's none of your business second off you need to tell me why the both of you are here before this door gets slammed in your face.

Cody then begain to speak" look we just came here to make things right and we just wanted to apologize"

DH smith looked back at all of his friends" he then seen Natalya signal for the okay sign to let them come in.

Maryse and cody looked at everybody that were in the hotel room" they were very confused as to why everybody were there cody looked to see Kelly sitting on randy ortons lap which broke his heart.

He then begun to speak" Look I know all of you are mad at us we didn't mean for it to happen like that Kelly I loved you I still do I didn't mean to hurt you but when I see the way you and randy look at each other it's like I could never be that guy to make you feel happy I didn't mean to kiss maryse I don't want her I want you.

Kelly just looked at him she couldn't believe he had the nerve to come to her with that bullshit" she then begun to speak" really cody well I accept your apology but that doesn't change anything you still tried to help maryse cheat to keep her title which I can say you both failed miserably and you maryse everything you told me about Melina was a lie I should have known but you know what you to can have each other because im fine with the people I have now"

Kelly then got up and smacked both cody and maryse" now if you will excuse us we were celebrating Natalya being our knew divas champion

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the Monday night raw and they had almost three hours before the show actually started Melina mickie and Kelly and Natalya where down at the ring training and getting ready for their 8 diva tag match they had later on that night every brand would be represented they were all laughing until they noticed maryse coming down the ramp which dampered kelly's mood

Hey come on Kelly don't worry about her let's just continue then we can go to catering Melina spoke with calmness in her voice" they all continued to do their training while maryse just stood their looking at them

Kelly could tell that Natalya was getting really annoyed at maryse's presence so she decided to end their training session.

Girls lets go to catering I'm kind of thirsty they all agreed and left maryse in the ring Kelly looked back again and seen a tear go down maryse's face she couldn't help but feel bad for her ex-bestfriend she then continued walking to catering she entered and seen her boyfriend talking with ted dibiase and john cena she couldn't help but smile all the girls walked up to the table Kelly went to go sit on randy's lap while mickie sat with john Melina went to go flirt with ted and Natalya went to go sit with the hart dynasty

I know they didn't just separate themselves from us' Melina spoke she then yelled across the catering room signaling for the hart dynasty to come sit with them the superstars and divas laughed and talked about everything they could think of until cody Rhodes walked up to their table they all had a confused look on their faces as to why he was standing their deep down they could see he truly was sorry

Look guys before you start yelling and getting all mad just" he was then cut off by randy" you know what Rhodes we accept your apology sit down we were just talking about the Zelda game

_**Will they forgive maryse next who knows**_

_**Stay tuned chapter 2 more chapters up t0m0rr0w**_


	8. KnEw You Couldnt Stay Away

the superstars sat at the table talking cody was happy that he got his friends back he knew that what him and maryse did was wrong and they should have handled it a different way but that's in the past now and he was glad that they call could get passed it.

Maryse walked in to catering and stopped and looked she seen cody at the table with her former friends if they could forgive cody then why couldn't they forgive her maryse suddenly noticed Natalya walking her way.

Hey Maryse' she looked at Natalya confused she didn't understand why she was talking to her she thought they had hated her after what she had did. But this was her only chance to get her friends back so she had to take it.

Hey Natalya"

Um your friends over there were wondering if you were still up to getting a house together she pointed and maryse looked over to see a smiling Kelly Kelly mickie james and Melina looking her way

Umm I don't know what to say'

How about sure Natalya of course I was" nattie spoke with excitement oh maryse and if it wasn't clear" we forgive you she she hugged Natalya and the rest of the girls approached her giving her hugs.

I knew you couldn't stay away" she hugged Kelly she then turned her attention towards Melina" Mel or can I even call you that" I am sorry about the lies.

Its okay maryse apology accepted. The girls laughed and turned to see Ted dibiase looking at maryse.

I think somebody wants to talk to you Melina whispered in maryse's war I tried to flirt with him earlier it didn't work I think you need to go get your man. And with that said maryse walked off

Hey ted"

Hey Marsye'

Look ted can we talk" he nodded softly and they went to talk in private.

Im sorry about everything and I promise it will never happen again it just happened so fast and I wasn't expecting it to so im sorry and I hope you can accept my apology.

He looked at her and pulled her in for a kiss" of course I accept your apology and oh don't ever give away my kisses maryse couldn't help but laugh" they turned around to see everybody staring…

Looks like the two love birds made up Randy Kelly Natalya Tyson DH smith and Melina and mickie and john cena and cody Rhodes all stood there grinning from ear to ear.

I believe our lovely divas have a match. The girls said there goodbyes and went to go prepare for there match while the girls were stretching michelle mccool and her followers approached them

Well well well look who we have here the fat one of the group piggy james. The girl that can't speak English of the group the girl with the oddy body of the group Natalya and of course the fake princess of the group Melina which I happened to beat for the womens title. Alicia rosa mendes and layla and Katie lee all laughed

Maryse quickly stood out in front really because If I recall im the one who took the divas title from you" michelle quickly wiped that grin off her face everytime you do win something its because you don't do it on your own that's the difference between us five and you five we work for what we have while yall are nothing he friends looked on in disbelief. Maryse was like this on-screen but not behind. Oh and by the way mickie is not fat she just has curves and for a 4 time womens champion and 1 time divas champion I think she looks damn good what about your record mickie james paved the way for us divas today so don't get it twisted. And with that the girls walked off leaving a shocked michelle mccool and her stupid friends..

(Montreal Quebec Canada)

It had been a couple of weeks and the girls had moved in to there house in Montreal Quebec the girls planned on opening up a wrestling school hey anything men can do so can women they were smart,sexy and powerful. And they wanted people to understand why.

So did you guys here about that whole Monday night war crap again all the girls laughed at the petite friend mickie james. She then continued to speak. I mean I use to work for TNA and quite frankly I don't see them doing anything special I respect the company and what there doing but I don't think there ready to compete with the wwe

Natalya agreed with her quickly being her family was all through the wwe Natalya grew up in this business and she would represent the wwe any way she could. The girls continued to talk until they heard a knock on the door.

Maryse went to open the door and there stood ted cody randy DH smith and Tyson kidd she couldn't help but smile" what are you guys doing here we thought you were doing signings on our time off.

**So did you like this chapter lol **

**Plz review and I will update…**


	9. Authors Note

Authors Note

So I have not been getting the reviews that I want

So im thinking about not finishing the story if you would like

For me to continue with my story then please tell me in a review

Like I said revies=love=another chapter

And I have not see a lot of that latley

Thank you for your time

SoRandom


	10. TAG!

Maryse and Kelly sat in the dark closet quiet when the boys got there they had decided to play tag hey you can never be too old to play tag

Hey I bet you that Cody will never find us he is so dumb"

"Well maryse if you keep talking then he's going to find us you idiot"

"Sorry god where is base"

"It's in the living room"

"I think we should make a break for it"

"fine" let's go 1..2..3, they ran out of the closet Cody noticed this and ran after the two divas they quickly ran until Cody had maryse cornered she could either go right or left but Cody was right in the middle

"Cody you don't want to tag me trust" I suck at finding people I'm just as bad as you, maryse looked over her shoulder and noticed that everybody had snuck to base

OMG Cody Melina is naked" Cody looked and maryse ran to base..

Fuck Fuck and Fuck you tricked me ryse'

Stupid Cody you fall for anything always knew you wanted to see Melina naked

The group couldn't help but laugh at maryse taunting young Rhodes

After another hour of playing tag everybody were eating and talking

So Kelly you and randy are back together and you maryse are back with ted I'm with Tyson and that leaves mickie and Melina hmm

Shut up Natalya I already know where you're going with this' Melina spoke

Well I call dibs on Cody then; mickie immediately covered her mouth when she realized she just blurted that out.

Chill micks its okay I called dibs on you to, mickie blushed at that and then looked at Kelly

Its okay mickie I don't care if you to date, she got up and hugged her friend!

I hope you boys realized what you have gotten yourself into because tomorrow you boys are going to go!!

Shopping!! The girls yelled in unison

Oh hell no" the viper rubbed his head with his hands

Going shopping with women are horrible they shop for hours

It's okay randy you boys will survive and plus we have not told you what kind of shopping we are doing 'Kelly spoke excitedly

Were going lingerie shopping,

The boy's eyes widing, really big

Well if that's the case then I'm there"Cody yelled

3 days had passed and everybody where still in Canada they were looking at buildings that they could look at so they could get there wrestling school up and running instead of going to the wwe developmental to train they could train at there own wrestling school for free life was surely getting good.


End file.
